


Infuriation

by initforthethrill



Series: Beronica Oneshots! [4]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, beronica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/initforthethrill/pseuds/initforthethrill
Summary: The one where Veronica snaps at Betty for talking about Jughead on their date





	

**Author's Note:**

> originally from my tumblr: beronicaoneshots.tumblr.com

“V! Sorry I’m late.” Betty said with a bright smile, sliding into the booth opposite Veronica at Pops. “That’s alright, I would have stuck around even longer if need be.” Veronica responded quietly. She couldn’t keep her eyes off of the blonde haired, green eyed girl sitting across from her. It was incredibly hard for Veronica to keep herself from staring at Betty until her eyes hurt. “See? That’s why you’re the best girlfriend I could ever have!” Betty looked up at Pop who had brought over a milkshake for her and nodded at him in thanks.

“I took the liberty to order you a vanilla milkshake.” Veronica smiled at the girl. Betty really did brighten the entire room. “I’m surprised your parents are letting you go out this late, Betts.” Veronica commented, trying to be discreet with asking why Betty had been late. She had figured it was because Alice didn’t want her out later than 10pm, but she could very well be wrong. Betty laughed at Veronica’s statement, “They don’t know I’m here, actually.”

Veronica was a bit surprised that Betty had snuck out, but that didn’t answer why she was an hour and a half late for their date. “I had to go and do some last minute detective work with Jughead!” Betty quietly exclaimed to Veronica. “You won’t believe what we found, babe.” Betty went on and on and on endlessly about Jughead for what seemed like an hour.

“Shut up.” Veronica nearly shouted at Betty. She was sick and tired of Jughead this and Jughead that. He was not all that. Veronica could not stand hearing the name Jughead one more time. It drove Veronica over the edge of jealousy and annoyance. Betty was late to their date because of that no good homeless wannabe detective. Veronica honestly couldn’t believe Betty right now. How dare she leave her waiting and then have the nerve to talk about Jughead as if she was falling in love with the rat. Betty was in love with Veronica, and no one else, especially not that stupid Jughead. It was confusing to Veronica why Betty continued to talk of the boy so fondly then. The raven haired girl was practically fuming, and when she looked up at Betty the blonde seemed shocked. That shocked look quickly turned into a defiant smirk. “Make me.” Betty breathed out, silencing practically everything around them. Veronica wasn’t sure if it was just her but the air had become heavy. Betty’s emerald green eyes bore into Veronica’s brown ones, instantly heating Veronica up. Had Betty really tempted her in that way? Veronica put a $10 bill on the table to cover their cost plus tip. Their milkshakes were not even half finished when Veronica stood up out of her booth. She grabbed the other girl’s hand and dragged her out of the diner.

The cool night air made Betty’s skin break out in goose bumps, or maybe it was the way Veronica touched her. She would bet on the latter. Betty thoroughly enjoyed a jealousy ridden Veronica, making it hard to hide her smirk. Betty’s back was soon pressed hard against the cold brick wall of Pop’s, blonde hair starting to come loose from her ponytail, loose strands falling around her face. Betty was breathless when Veronica spoke again. “Care to say that again?” Veronica lashed out at Betty. The smallest of smirks spread on Betty’s face.

“Make me.”


End file.
